


The Void

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's view of his relationship with Kevin and the episode Ken 10 when Kevin got out of the Void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Void

It hurt. That's the only way to describe it.

When I saw Kevin again, after all those years. I hadn't even been there when he was captured and put in the Null Void.

Every night for two years after he left, I cried myself to sleep. Every. Single. Night.

But then Kenny started to notice. Started to ask why I was always so sad.

I moved on. Or at least I tried to. For Kenny's sake.

But my heart still belonged to him. Belonged to Kevin E. Levin. To our two sons. To Kenny. To Devlin.

Now I have Devlin. How can I ever tell him the truth? What did Kevin tell him?

But the shine in his eyes. And Kenny's.

Now all I can do is hope. Hope and pray my Kevin will come back to me.

Maybe that will be enough to fill the Void.


End file.
